Let's Play Sapce Cowboy
by shakeahand55
Summary: Ok this is it, the end, and will Bo stay friends with Cindy like he said he would or will they drift apart? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lets Play Space Cowboy

Author: shakeahand55

Summary: What if Bo is shown a new game and tells Uncle Jesse about it? What will happen?

Warning: DO NOT play this game, the choking game, it is dangerous and it could kill you, many kids have died playing this game, so just do not do it. The choking game goes by many different names all over the world and it seems to change name in each school, but Space Cowboy is one of the names.

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

Authors Note: Sorry if I have anyone out of character, sorry if I have things wrong about the age difference of Luke, Daisy and Bo I am not sure of their age difference, but really is anyone? However, I am saying this is taking place a month and a bit before Luke left for Vietnam as in this story I am making Luke just 19 for the purpose of him going to Nam, but I don't really give a timeline, or at least I don't think I do. Also about the info for the choking game, I found on different sites like Wikipedia so sorry if something is not right I do not actually know anything about the game, but I don't think.

* * *

"Come on Bo, I got a new game we can play" Billy Ray said as he, Bo and Pete ran from the school house, school was out for the weekend and Bo didn't have to be right home as Luke was home from school helping Uncle Jesse right now and Daisy would be soon as well.

"Alright" Bo said running along with them to Hazzard Pond, there fishing gear from yesterday still hidden under the bush they tossed them in before running home for supper and night chores.

After reaching the pond Bo looked around and started towards the bush to get there fishing gear when Pete stopped him "Bo, we aren't gonna fish today" Bo looked confused for a second before nodded and turning back to Billy Ray.

"Ok but can I'll still get ma' stuff, I don't want to lie to Uncle Jesse, I can do both fish and watch" Bo said as Billy Ray and Pete nodded and he ran back to set up his stuff so he could fish.

After setting it all up and being sure he could catch something he mover closer to Billy Ray and Pete but he was still within reach of his pole.

"Ok so what's this new game? Don't we need anything?" Bo asked as Billy Ray shook his head "nope we only need our hands or some rope" he said smiling.

"So what's this fancy new game called Billy Ray?" Pete asked as he and Bo sat down "the game is called Space Cowboy" he said from where he stood.

"My sister heard about it from one of 'er friends and they were playing it and she taught me so I could play it with my friends," he said happily.

"Ok, how do we play" Bo asked excited, if Billy Rays sister took to the time to show him then it must be something fun that's fer sure "ya just gotta hold yer throat like this" he showed Bo and Pete on his neck.

"Then ya gotta squeeze real tight and then, oh but ya gotta be standing, it's more fun that way, but then ya start to feel like yer flying like yer in space and ya wake up on the floor" he said grinning.

"Ya can do it with someone else, where they can hold yer throat fer ya or they can do it with a rope around your neck, and if yer alone ya can do it with a rope or just yer hands" he said sitting down.

Bo and Pete looked a little scared "Billy Rae, I don't know if that's safe, pa told me if you cut off your air you die" Pete said as Bo nodded, he didn't know if he wanted to play this game anymore if Pete's pa said you could die.

"Aww come on ya guys, it's safe, I don't think my sister would have found out about it, you know her she's a freak about safe stuff" Billy Ray said, _Billy Ray has a point_, Bo said to himself as he nodded along with Pete.

"Ok so, show us" Pete said "but go first since it was yer game and yer idea" Pete said, Bo just stayed quite and watched.

Billy Ray stood back up "fine ok" he said before flexing his fingers then placed them on his neck and started to squeeze so he cut off his air supply.

Bo and Pete weren't sure how long it was before Billy Ray started to sway and twitch before he fell backwards and landed on the grass with a bang, his hands falling away from his neck as he was convulsing and twitching.

"Billy Ray! Billy Ray!" both Bo and Pete quickly crawled over to him and started to shake him to wake him up.

After a few minutes Billy Ray started to wake up and he started to mumble about dancing trees and purple grass.

"Aww come on Billy Ray, tell us what ya saw!" Pete said excited by the fact the he saw dancing trees.

It took 5 minutes for Billy Ray to calm down and his breathing to go back to normal before he spoke about what he saw.

"It was wicked Bo, the grass was purple, the trees were dancing, I saw these really bright lights all around me and I really felt like I was in space, I felt like I was weightless and that I was flying, but I also felt like I was on a horse because it was bumpy" Billy Ray said before he just leaned back on the tree Bo and Pete helped him to.

"So ya guys have to try it, and like I said ya could try it at home alone to, just like I did it or with a rope or something" he said nodding, Pete looked scared Bo noticed.

"What's wrong Pete?" Bo asked his friend "aww Bo I git that it's fun in all but I don't know if I could do it, what if my pa catches me?" Pete asked "he'd switch me from here to Chickasaw and back again" Pete said worried.

"Yea so would Uncle Jesse" Bo said shaking his head "I don't need anymore switching, I git it enough already" Bo said, both he and Luke were always getting in trouble for something and Uncle Jesse would take them out to the woodshed to switch them.

"Yea I know what ya mean Bo" Pete said shaking his head "how come your pa don't switch you" Pete asked Billy Ray, Bo already knew because he and Billy Ray have been friends since they were 9 but they met Pete this year when they started school.

Billy Ray shrugged "pa is to drunk on his shine to switch me or me sister, and when ma's home she does it, but that's not often" Billy Ray said.

"Your Cindy gets the switch?" Bo asked "yea, she's 12 but momma says that don't mater if she's been bad then she's needing the switch" Billy Ray said about his sister and ma.

"What about Daisy, does she get it?" Pete asked Bo, Pete didn't have any siblings so he wasn't asked, Bo nodded "sometimes, but she's real good. But ya when she does git it he tells her 'ya may be 15 Daisy Mae Duke but ya ain't to old ta get the switch from me, he tells her and Luke gets it too even through he will be 19 in July Uncle Jesse will switch him as well" Bo said yawning and getting up to check his line, nothing was there.

"Come on we should best be gitn' home" Pete said as Bo nodded and put his pole back behind the bush and started to walk away with Pete.

Billy Ray shouted back to them "alright, tomorrow it's one of yer turns" Billy Ray said to the two, they nodded and headed there different ways.

After parting from Pete Bo ran towards the Duke farm, he was planning on going with Uncle Jesse to the Johnson farm after supper to see if Fred Johnson would let him ride one of his many horses.

"Uncle Jesse! Daisy! Luke" Bo called out as he ran up the dirt road, he could see the house, the barn, Jesse's pick up and some chickens walking around out front.

"Come on git, git outta my way" Bo said as a bunch of them made there way to him the closer he got to the house and they started to walk in his way.

"Yer just a pain, all you do is git in ma' way" Bo said shooing the chickens away by kicking his foot, they ran away from him.

"Boy I can't wait till Luke 'nd me git yer house fence fixed, then ya won't be gitin' in my way ta get stepped on" he said as he nearly stepped on Rodney, one of his favourite chickens.

"I'm home" he yelled as he saw Luke come out of the barn with Uncle Jesse on his tail "Uncle Jesse after supper can I come with you to the Johnson farm?" Bo asked huffing and puffing as he finally stopped after running for so long.

"That depends, do ya have any homework?" he asked the young blonde as he shock his head "nope, me, Pete and Billy Ray finished it before Mary Ann even" Bo said happily for beating her for once.

"See I knew ya had some smarts, even if ya'll are a blonde I know that head of yers wasn't just full of dust" Luke said laughing as Bo glared at him.

"At least I didn't have to come right home after school to help in the barn," Bo said before laughing and running quickly to the house as Luke went to whack him on the head.

Jesse laughed as they fooled around, _ah to be young_, he said to himself as he followed them into the house, where the wonderful smell of crawdad bisque invaded in senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

AN: Thanks for the review baseballfan44! And thanks for the Story Alert Carolyn Jackson-Duke!!

* * *

"Alright go wash up" Bo and Luke nodded and both took off to scrub clean before they would be allowed to eat. 

After cleaning and everything was, set and Daisy put the last pot on the table they all sat down in there, normal spots and folded their hands for their Uncle Jesse to say the Lord's Prayer before they could be allowed to touch anything.

"Amen" they all chimed before helping themselves to some of the food, the talk started almost right away.

"So, where'd ya'll go after school Bo?" Daisy asked, "I saw Pete, you and Billy Ray running off as I was heading home" she said pouring herself a drink.

"We's went ta the pond, our fishing gear was there so we's just fished, no one caught anything through, I think the fish were somewhere else" Bo said through a mouthful, thinking maybe he shouldn't tell them about the Space Cowboy game.

"Don't talk with yer mouth full boy" Jesse told him "ok" Bo said then swallowed his food, Luke held his laugh "I heard Rob Sinclair talking, he said you talked the teacher into letting ya bring yer guitar on Monday" Luke said as Bo nodded grinning.

"Yep, we's gonna have a music lesson, but I already know how to play music, because of Luke showing me all the time when we was little" Bo said as he took a drink.

"But my teacher said she don't care, I still have to know the lesson, so she said I could to help teach with 'er" Bo said before he started to dig into his food again.

Daisy laughed "Bo slow down" Jesse smiled, he knew why Bo was rushing "Daisy's right Bo, slow down, yes ye can come with me but I won't go until yer done, so slow down or yer gonna give yerself pains" he said to his youngest.

Luke and Daisy laughed as Bo slowed down only enough to take a drink again and was finished and asking to be excused in no time.

"Wow Bo sure is excited" Luke said laughing "just like ya'll when ya couldn't wait to go to ride the horses" Jesse said smiling as he remember them all giggling happily on the horses when they were younger.

After eating and helping Daisy and Luke clear the table Jesse, headed out to his truck and yelled to Bo, who was in the barn he was ready to go.

After Bo left the table

Bo made his way out to the barn and took a seat on one of the bails of hay, Billy Rays instructions echoing in his head _'ya gotta squeeze real tight…gotta be standing, it's more fun. If yer alone ya can do it with a rope or just yer hands squeezing yer own throat'. _

"Well he did say it was one of our turns tomorrow, that doesn't mean me, maybe Pete will go, I'll just tell them I can't stay long as Uncle Jesse needs me 'n Luke to mend the fence and the roof" he said to himself.

"Which isn't a lie as he wants us to do it, he just didn't say when that's all" Bo said reasoning with himself so he didn't feel so bad.

"I just don't want ta play that game, I don't care if Billy Ray and Cindy said it's fun," Bo said as mule came over to him, he petted her.

"What should I do girl? Should I just try it once to make Billy Ray happy, or should I just out and tell him I don't want to?" he asked and paused as if waiting for an answer from the mule.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there until he heard Uncle Jesse yell for him, he quickly got up, said by to the family's only mule and left the barn, shutting the door behind him.

Bo got to the truck and hopped in then Jesse took off down the long dirt path on his way to the Johnson farm, the sun was getting ready to set and the air was getting cooler as he drove.

"Bo I knew it's yer weekend but can ya help Luke with the fence and the chicken coop, I don't want Rod or any of them other ones getting lose again" he asked Bo, who nodded sending his blonde mop all which ways.

"Sure Uncle Jesse!" he said happily, _now see I ain't lying to Billy Ray_, Bo said to himself nodding before looking out his window.

"Ya can still see yer friends, ya can go see them before lunch then come back and eat then get started" he said, once Bo got a little bigger, taller and stronger he'd give him more chores but fer now what he was given was good enough.

"Aww that's fine Uncle Jesse, I'll only be gone a while, I'd rather be at home anyway" Bo said not wanting to go into detail in case he said too much.

Jesse nodded and just stayed quiet letting Bo tell him about his day in school, and he had tons to tell his Uncle Jesse.

It wasn't long before they reached the farm, and when the truck stopped Bo slid out and raced over to Mr Johnson, Uncle Jesse a few steps behind him.

"Well hello there, do I know you?" he asked Bo smiling "why sure ya do Mr Johnson it's me Bo" Bo said smiling and shaking his head.

"Are you sure yer Bo, I remember Bo being yea high and sun gold hair, and yer taller then that Bo, ya can't be him" he said, Bo crossed his arms over his chest "I am Bo Mr Johnson!" he said.

"How ya doing Fred?" Jesse asked as he and Fred laughed, Fred ruffled Bo's hair "long time no see" he said hugging Bo "so I guess you wanna ride some horses eh?" Bo nodded and grinned.

"Yes sir" Bo said looking around, Fred laughed "alright come on" Bo and Jesse followed the man to his barn, and after getting Bo set up on a horse Fred and Jesse let him run free, they knew Bo could handle him and that the horse could handle Bo's handling.

"So thanks for coming Jesse…" that's all Bo heard before he and the horse took off, the wind blowing Bo's hair and the horses mane making them fly all which way.

Bo wasn't sure how long he was out there with Fred Johnson's horse but he had a lot of fun and didn't want to get off.

"Ok Bo, time to come in" Bo sighed and after going around the track he was currently on one more time he made his way to the barn to get help getting off.

He hadn't had his growth spurt yet, nobody knew if he would grow any taller so he was shorter then Luke and Daisy, no one knew one day he would tower over them.

"Alright" he said as he pulled the horse to a stop "that was fun Mr Johnson" he said smiling as he was helped down.

Bo let out a laugh "if Billy Ray said that's what it feels like then it couldn't be scary" he said, not realising he had spoken out loud.

"What did Billy Ray tell ya was scary about riding a horse?" Fred asked before Jesse could.

"Oh, ah nothing sir, I was just, ah talking about a new ah game Billy Ray told me and Pete about today when we was at the pond fishing after school" Bo said hoping they believed him.

"Oh and it involved riding a horse?" Bo nodded "yes sir, he said his sister told him about it, one of her friends saw it done in Texas or something like that, I wasn't really listening to that part" Bo said grinning, he was famous for that, not listening to half of what was being said to him.

Fred and Jesse laughed "no I'm sure ya weren't" Bo grinned but inside he was mad at himself for having to make that all up.

After making sure the horse was back in it's stall Bo was feeling lower the he had in the barn when he thought of telling his friends his Uncle Jesse needed him home early.

After they were in the pick-up on the way home Jesse noticed Bo was upset even through he tried to hide it.

"What's wrong Bo?" he asked concerned "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse I'm sorry" Bo said feverishly as Jesse drove home, the moon lighting the way.

"Sorry fer what Bo?" he asked, he had a feeling it was for what he said in the barn about the game Billy Ray told him about but he couldn't be sure until Bo told him.

"Fer…Fer not telling you the truth in the barn" he eyed Bo and the road at the same time "go on son" he said, "what is about the truth, what wasn't the truth?" Jesse asked.

"At the pond Billy Ray told us, me 'nd Pete about this game his sister Cindy told him about, one of her friends told her about it. It's called Space Cowboy, he said it makes ya feel like yer on a horse flying in space and he says ya'll can see. Will he did he said, purple grass and lights all around him when he woke up after me 'nd Pete woke him up" Bo said knowing he was gonna get the switch for lying to his Uncle Jesse.

"Isn't Cindy 12?" Bo nodded "Billy Ray told us she was taught it by one of her friends, I don't know where they learned it" Bo said.

Jesse nodded not saying anything for a few minutes "is that all Bo" he asked "yes sir Uncle Jesse" he said twisting his hands about in his lap.

After a few minutes Jesse spoke again "and what did Billy Ray do so he could see those things he told ya he saw?" he asked Bo, who looked like he was thinking.

It took Bo a few minutes to remember how to do it, and in that time they were pulling up to the farmhouse, they were home.

"He went like this and squeezed really tight till he fell to the ground, passed out" Bo said then did as Billy Ray did and placed his hands around his throat, Jesse just stared.

He could tell Bo now how dangerous that is or he could do it in front of Luke 'nd Daisy as well as they were all in the same school, Hazzard Public School, which was the high school as well as Hazzard had no money to build separate schools.

"Alright Bo, can ya get Daisy and Luke in the kitchen, I want to talk to ya'll about that game Billy Ray told ya'll about" Bo nodded and quickly took off towards the house after shooting out of the pick-up.

He ran into the house, Luke was on the couch reading his new car magazine and put it down worried when he saw Bo run in like he did "what's wrong Bo?" he asked.

The young blonde shook his head "Uncle Jesse wants to talk to us in the kitchen, Daisy too" Bo said putting his head down then heading to the kitchen.

Luke just sat there wondering until Jesse walked in "Uncle Jesse, what's wrong?" he asked, he shook his head "just come in the kitchen Luke" Luke nodded and got up following his uncle Jesse into the kitchen.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope I'm not doing too bad at this! Thanks for reviewing, please keep it coming! Ok so my spelling and stuff is wrong but I'm trying! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

AN: I hope I'm not totally killing this, and thanks for the reviews keep them coming and I'll hurry and finish the next chapter!!

* * *

Daisy and Bo were already sitting at the table so Luke quickly took his seat and waited for Uncle Jesse to talk. 

"Daisy, Luke have you two heard of a game, whats it called Bo?" he asked not sure if he got the name of the game or not from Bo in the pick-up.

"Space Cowboy" Bo said.

Luke shook his head "I've heard of it Uncle Jesse but I don't know no one who's done it" he said, none of his friends had done it.

Daisy nodded her head "I have Uncle Jesse, my friend Mary Kay Porter, she knows Cindy, Billy Ray's sister, and she showed Mary Kay who showed Martha, Jennie and me, she said it's real fun" Daisy said still confused about why they were all talking.

"That's what Billy Ray told me too taday at the pond" Bo said twisting his hands about under the table.

Luke just sat there, he didn't know that Bo and Daisy's friend were doing that game and wanted them to do it too, he didn't know anything about it.

He did overhear one boy saying he say blue and yellow grass and he knew the only way to see things like that were drugs, that got him worried, but he still didn't understand the game or what was done.

Uncle Jesse nodded "and have ya'll tried it?" he asked them, they both shook their heads no.

"Billy Ray told Pete 'nd me that it was one of our turns tomorrow, or that we could try it when we got home by our self or with rope or some thing," Bo said worrying Luke who just sat back and listened.

"They wanted me to do it with them," Daisy said bowing her head, she was scared Jesse was mad at her as Jesse looked at his two youngest and did not move for a few seconds.

Luke was sure he saw fear flash quickly in their Uncle Jesse's eyes and the scared him more then anything.

"What is it Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked after a few quiet seconds after Daisy said they wanted her to play it with them.

"Bo, show Luke what ya showed me, show him how to play the game" Bo nodded and did what he was told after Jesse nodded.

Luke was appalled and Daisy just nodded "that's what I was showed too" she said, Luke didn't know what to say as he watched wide-eyed.

"Uncle Jesse that's dangerous" Luke just about yelled, he was worried for his two younger cousins as he saw what Bo just showed.

"Yer right Luke it is, it is very dangerous" Bo and Daisy looked confused as their uncle and their older cousin said it was dangerous.

"How can it be dangerous?" Bo asked before Daisy spoke, they were 13 and 15 but they didn't get how the game was dangerous if it made the person see funny things.

"Bo, yer strangling yerself" Luke said, both Daisy and Bo were sure they heard fear in Luke's voice but they couldn't be sure.

"Ya'll may think this game yer hearing about, or being told to play is fun, and that it's new but it ain't, new or safe" Jesse said making Luke, Daisy and Bo look at him.

"That's right ya'll heard me" he said "it's been going on for years, heck it was around when we was little kids" he said "'nd my daddy told us what I'm telling ya'll now" Jesse said.

"It's a dangerous game. Luke's right, yer strangling yerself, that's why the kids are seeing these things, the grass is a funny colour and they'll see lights or whatnot because there cutting off their air. They can't breath making them see things that aren't really there, and not being able to breath you pass out after a few minutes of not breathing" he said, Bo and Daisy looked scared, they could have passed out from not breathing.

"But…does it hurt?" Bo asked "Billy Ray didn't look like he was hurtin'" Bo said scratching his head.

"Does it hurt to cut off yer air?" Bo nodded "I don't know, I don't ever want ta know and ya'll should never be finding out" Jesse said to his youngest.

"Now about being told ta try it yerself or with a rope, DON'T any of ya try it" he said a few minutes later as he sat back down with a cup of coffee.

"Ya could end up hanging yerself if ya do it with something and yer alone, then ya'd die because even if it just 2 minutes without air and yer as good as dead" Jesse said taking a sip from his cup.

"Do ya'll get how dangerous that game is? Bo I don't want ya to try it, I'm telling ya Bo that game is really bad" he told Bo who looked scared that you could die.

He knew once Daisy knew how dangerous it was she wouldn't try it, but he couldn't be sure about Bo, Bo was just like his daddy that he knew for sure.

"But he said it was safe, he said his sister showed him 'cause it is safe" he said not understanding why Cindy showed Billy Ray if they could die doing it, if it wasn't safe.

"Maybe Cindy and Billy Ray don't know how dangerous it really is" Jesse said thinking, and that was the only logical reason he could come up with.

"Maybe 'cause there momma or daddy isn't home they can't tell them" Daisy said making Bo remember what Billy Ray told him a long time ago about his home life.

"Billy Ray told us taday and long time ago when we first started ta be friends, that their daddy is always drinkin' his shine and there momma is away a lot to make money" Bo said as he looked at his uncle.

"But when she is home she'll be like there daddy is supposed ta be to them, she'll give them the switch if they've been bad but she's not home often as she's workin' in Capital City" Bo said yawning.

Maybe they were right maybe because Cindy and Billy Ray didn't have their parents to tell them how dangerous is was they were playing it.

"Bo, does Pete know how dangerous it is?" Jesse asked him, if he didn't he would have to tell Pete or Luke could if Bo didn't believe Bo.

"Will his momma and daddy are home, and he said if they found out he did it his daddy would switch him from here to Chickasaw and back again" Bo said, "ok" Jesse said as he nodded.

He noticed all 3 of his _kids_ yawn and looked at the time, it was going on 10 o'clock "ok that's enough for tonight" he said as the kids all moved to get up.

"Daisy, Bo, I know yer friends will want ta play it, weather it's called Space Cowboy or not, it's dangerous. Don't play it, even if it doesn't kill ya or do anything to ya it could and you don't know that. It could only take one time for something to happen, for a mistake or accident and then ya would be dead or in the hospital because ya did that and ya may never wake up again or ya may get a brain injury" Jesse said as he stood up from the table as well.

"So just don't play it, and if yer friends keep telling ya to, don't listen to them and just come home or if ya'll are at school tell yer teacher, do whatever ya can just don't do it" he said one more time before letting them all get ready for bed.

Bo and Luke headed to their room and Daisy headed to hers "night Uncle Jesse, Luke, Bo" Daisy said before going into her own room and shutting the door behind her, the boys did the same when they walked in their room.

"Bo" Luke said as he walked to his bed and started to get changed into his pajama bottoms before getting in bed.

Bo did the same at his bed before slipping under his sheets "yea Luke?" Bo asked rolling over to face Luke in the dark.

"I want you to listen to Uncle Jesse, don't play the game," Luke said lying on his back facing the ceiling.

"What if I tell my friends how dangerous it is and they play it and they get hurt?" Bo asked, Luke could hear the fear in Bo's voice.

"If they get hurt, or godforbid killed Bo, it's not yer fault ya tried ta tell them but they didn't listen to ya" Luke told his little cousin.

"Ok now get some sleep 'cuz, we got a roof and fence to fix tomorrow" Luke said before he rolled over and went to sleep, Bo nodded in the dark and tried to get to sleep as well.

After spending a long time tossing and turning trying to sleep Bo gave up and quietly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to go out to the back porch to sit for a while.

He got quite a shock to find Uncle Jesse sitting there looking out at the night sky, he didn't even turn when Bo walked out and sat beside him.

"Why aren't ya in bed Bo?" Jesse asked putting his arm over Bo's shoulder.

"I can't sleep" Bo said then thought of something to ask his Uncle Jesse, something he just through of and something he wanted an answer to.

"How come ya never gave me the switch fer lying to ya tonight?" Bo asked looking up into his Uncles warm and tired face.

"I understand why ya didn't tell me when ya first came home Bo, I'm not happy ya did it but I couldn't 'ave gave ya the switch. As my daddy never gave it to any or my brothers when they lied to him but a few minutes later, or later that night like you did, told him the truth" he said looking at Bo, who looked shocked.

"Uncle Jesse, your daddy knew about the game?" Bo asked shocked, he was totally floored that the game was that old.

"Yes Bo, and so did your daddy, Luke and Daisy's daddy as well" he said quietly laughing at the look of shook on Bo's face.

"They did?" Bo asked shocked "my daddy and Daisy and Luke's daddy knew the game?" that was like finding out you could fly to Bo, that just didn't seem real.

"Yep, after coming home for school one day, I was home sick and our daddy asked them about school, they said the normal stuff and how they went fishing but an hour later they came back and told him about what they really did, they were taught a new game, the game you were showed. Our daddy never gave them the switch, he just sat us down like I did to ya'll tonight and he told us all how dangerous it is, he told us a boy in Capital City died playing it when he was there to get things the farm needed when we was just little boys." Jesse said to his youngest nephew.

Bo looked up at the sky, the moon light enough that he could make out the barn and Jesse's pick-up, Bo smiled, it made everything look so nice and he liked it.

"That's why I never gave ya the switch Bo, I had no right after our daddy didn't, but like my daddy and Pete's daddy said, if ya do do it I'll switch ya from here to Chickasaw and back again" Jesse told him with a smile, then grew worried.

"Anyway playing that game with yer asthma wouldn't be good Bo, ya know how bad ya used ta git so just think of how bad ya'd be" Bo nodded and grinned and he knew Jesse was right, Bo still got bad attacks sometimes.

"I know ya would Uncle Jesse I know ya would" he said laughing a little, Bo felt better now even through he didn't know why, maybe it's because he knew he didn't make his Uncle Jesse mad he was just scared for his well being, Luke and Daisy's as well.

"Uncle Jesse, Luke said even after I tell Pete or Billy Ray and even if they still play and get hurt or god forbid killed then it's not my fault, is that true" Bo asked and hoped it was.

"Yes it is Bo, if ya tell them and they still play it and get hurt then it's there own decision to play, you didn't force them. If they get hurt or your right god forbid killed, then they did it themselves you had no part in it, so there's no need to feel guilty or bad, you told them and they still played it" he told him giving him a hug, Bo hugged him and didn't let go for a few minutes.

"Ok ya best be getting back to bed Bo, it's getting late and I'll be going ta bed myself as well" Bo nodded and Jesse released Bo from his hug.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, I love ya" he said before quietly making his way in the house and back to his room and to his bed, never hearing Jesse returning his I love you to, to him.

Sleep came fast after he got back in his bed and before he knew it Luke was telling him it was time to get up, things were needing done.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the review baseballfan44, Jordyn D. and mcsS10!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

* * *

Coming home for lunch after being with Billy Ray and Pete, Bo walked in the house and smiled "I told 'em Uncle Jesse, I told 'em what ya told us last night" Bo said hoping his friend listened to him. 

"Good fer ya Bo, but now like I told you last night, it's up to them if they want to listen to ya or not" Bo nodded at what he was just told.

"I know Uncle Jesse," he said automatically, not sure, if he believed what Luke and his Uncle Jesse told him about it not being his fault if something happened.

"Bo go git washed, I know you don't have to tell me" Bo said walking away towards the bathroom before Jesse could tell him anything, Jesse laughed as he walked back to the kitchen from where he had been in the living room when Bo came in.

After eating, which was as normal as could be Luke and Bo headed outside to start there work on the fence and the roof, Jesse headed out with them to show them what to do and Daisy headed out to hang up the wash that she left while they ate.

"So what did ya tell Billy Ray and Pete about coming home fer lunch and not going back?" Luke asked him as they walked across the lawn to the barn.

"I told him that I had to help you fix the roof and the fence so no more chickens would run around free, because boy did they bug me last night coming home from the pond, they wouldn't git away from my legs and I almost stepped on Rodney" Bo said waving his arm towards the ground.

"But when we first met up I told them what Uncle Jesse told us last night, how I didn't wanna play and how it was dangerous, I know Pete listened, 'cause he didn't wanna get his daddy mad, but I don't know about Billy Ray" Bo said frowning thinking about his best friend.

"Billy Ray looked mad at me, he said I was lying and I shouldn't do that because his sister said it was safe," Bo said shaking his head.

"Why doesn't he believe me Luke? I'm not lying to him" Bo said sadly, he was hurt his best friend did not believe him.

"I don't know Bo, maybe he just thinks because his sister told him it was safe he thinks it is, Cindy is one of the safest people I know. I guess he thinks of her like that so he's sure she wouldn't let him do anything ta get hurt, just like Daisy and I are to ya, would we let ya do something that isn't safe?" Luke asked Bo as he covered his mouth to cough, it sure was dusty the closer to the barn you got.

"Well there was this one time ya dared me to climb that tree when we were playing a game, 'cause I was sick and we were both bored. I fell and broke my arm, I needed 6 stitches and I had a concussion, but it did help give the doctors a reason to find out why I had trouble breathing," Bo said smiling as Luke laughed shaking his head.

"Yea I sure do remember that" Luke said, "Uncle Jesse was so mad, but I think finding out you had asthma was the best thing to come from yer fall that day" Luke said remembering how worried everyone was because they didn't understand why Bo was sick and couldn't breath.

"Now come on Bo, the faster we get done the faster we'll get ta the pond," Luke said as they raced the rest of the way to the barn to get started.

The afternoon flew by with the boys fixing the fence and the roof, Daisy bringing them something to drink and helping Jesse in the barn with the hay and the animals.

After everything was fixed Daisy, Jesse started to make dinner while the boys went to the pond, and it wasn't long after they came back before they all settled down to eat then they all headed to bed a few hours later, each one tired from the day of working in the sun.

The next morning after doing chores and eating Bo and Luke both told Jesse they would start work on the back 40, as they knew it needed done.

After fooling around for the first 10 minutes and getting told to actually work if they wanted lunch, they set off to work, tractor and all.

By the afternoon, a lot of the back 40 was done and only a little bit was left when they went in because the tractor broke and it was lunch and they were hungry.

After they all ate Bo and Luke were back outside fixing the tractor, so once that was done they were going back out to finish in the fields and then do something else before dinner.

They all looked up when they heard a car driving up, Luke climbed down from the tractor, Bo, who was standing beside it headed over to the front of the house, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse came over to them from the barn.

"It's Rosco, what does he want?" Jesse said to himself, Bo and Luke froze, they did not do anything so why were they in trouble, they had not even been in town since Friday.

"Afternoon Rosco, what's wrong?" Jesse asked the sheriff as he got out of his patrol car, Luke noticed he didn't look, "there's been an accident and I was told ta come tell ya" he said taking his hat off.

"Accident where?" Jesse asked as he wiped her forehead with a rag he had in his pocket.

"The Brown farm" Bo grew wide-eyed and stepped closer to his Uncle Jesse, Daisy reached for Bo's shoulder and Luke just stood there.

"Cindy called me around 2 and I went over there to check it out, her daddy was passed out on the couch. She said her momma was at work, and she got home and found Billy Ray in his room, hanging by his neck from the closet door a chair tipped back" Rosco said, he knew Billy Ray and Bo were best friends and that everyone in Hazzard knew the Browns.

"What happened?" Luke asked before anyone else could.

"I'm not sure, the paramedics said he strangled himself, suicide is what they say, but Cindy said it was the game. Bo do you know what she's talking about? She keep saying how you warned Billy Ray yesterday at the pond, he told her and they didn't believe you" he said looking at Bo, he was crying and trying to hide it.

"S…Space Cowboy" Bo said wiping his eyes.

"Billy Ray he taught us, me 'nd Pete at the pond Friday after school, he said Cindy taught him because a friend of hers taught her. Uncle Jesse told me 'nd Daisy 'nd Luke how dangerous it is that night and yesterday I told Billy Ray what we was told I told him to tell his sister too" Bo said "it's…it's my fault he's dead isn't it?" Bo asked before he turned and ran to the barn before anyone could stop him, they could hear him wheezing as he went.

"Aww Jesse, it ain't his fault" Rosco shook his head sadly "that can't be good for him ta be wheezing like that" Rosco said as an after through.

"Cindy thinks it's her fault, there daddy was crying up a storm after I woke him and told him, I called there momma to, she's on her way home" Rosco said "I sure hope Bo and Cindy will be alright" he said truly worried for the young kids.

"I'll go talk to him" Luke said as he rushed passed them he noticed Daisy hugging to Jesse, there was worry and fear on her face.

"Thank you Rosco" Jesse said "I'm sure the rest of Hazzard will know by dinner if not by tomorrow morning" Rosco nodded "I'll be sure to let the school know" Rosco said putting his hat back on.

"Thank you Rosco" Jesse said, Rosco nodded to the older man and got back in his car and headed back down the path and out of sight of the Duke farm.

"Ah gee Uncle Jesse now what is going to happen to Cindy 'nd her daddy and momma?" Daisy asked not sure and a little confused about what was going to happen.

"I don't know Daisy, I just hope Bo can get over this as well" he said looking at the barn where he knew his two nephews were right now, one trying to help the other.

Luke sat beside Bo in the loft, hugging him as he cried "he's gone Luke, Billy Ray is dead because of me" he said over and over, he started to hiccup, his wheezing finally being replaced by the hiccups after a few minutes.

"No he ain't Bo, it's not your fault" he said doing as he did when Bo was younger and had a nightmare, he rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"I swear you need to carry yer puffers with ya boy, I can't do this all the time" Luke said softly, if Bo didn't have his puffers sometimes Luke just calmed him down and that helped him, but Luke was worried one day he wouldn't be enough.

Bo was always sick and had trouble breathing as a little kid and no one knew why but after some tests after falling out of a tree they found out he had asthma and they helped him by giving him some puffers, but he never carried them with him.

"I told ya, remember Friday night I told ya it's not yer fault if something happened to one of them" Luke said trying to get Bo to calm down as his hiccups were still going, Luke knew if they didn't stop he'd have to get Bo's puffers.

Luke wasn't sure how long he had been rocking Bo and trying to get him to stop crying when he finally noticed it had been quiet in the barn for a while, no crying or hiccups, and he looked in his arms and noticed Bo asleep.

"He cried himself to sleep" Luke said a few minutes later when Jesse walked in the barn and asked how he was and that they had been in the barn over 20 minutes.

"I knew he would" Jesse said, he had lost a lot of friends when he was young, from accidents to sickness and it hurt all the same even as an adult it hurt to lose someone.

"Alright, can you bring him down? If he sleeps up there he may roll off and I think he's had more then enough falls to last him a life time" Luke did as his Uncle Jesse asked and he carefully picked the sleeping boy up and looked around.

"Uncle Jesse, how do I get him down from here, should I just wake him?" Luke asked, he did not want to but he would if he had to.

After waking up Bo and helping him down from the loft the three of them headed back to the house, Daisy was cooking dinner and something else in the kitchen they weren't sure as they walked in.

"Whatcha cooking Daisy?" Luke asked walking through the kitchen.

"Just a thing for Mrs. Brown" she said turning to him and shaking her head sadly "he was only 13" she said before turning back to the stove.

Jesse helped Bo to his bed to let him sleep and as he was sitting on his bed he started to cry again, so Jesse wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to him.

"Luke that could have been Bo couldn't it of?" Daisy asked after she was sure Bo and Jesse were in the other room.

He took a seat "I'm scared that it could have been Bo or you" he said bowing his head and then lifting it back up to look at her.

"Don't say it couldn't have been, if Mary Kay Porter was doing it you would have too" Luke said, he knew his cousins better then they think he did.

"Daisy, how come you and Bo and the ones you know, know about this _game_ but no one I know knows it?" he asked puzzled, she shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause yer older" she said not sure about the answer.

"I hope Bo will be alright" she said again running her hand through her hair.

"Do you think Uncle Jesse can help him?" Daisy asked sitting at the table beside Luke.

Luke shrugged "I sure do hope so" he said looking at the clock on the wall, it was going on 6 o'clock.

They were both quiet for a few minutes listening to the ticking of the clock then Daisy got up and moved back to the stove.

"I've never known anyone, other then Aunt Kate and our parents, who died and even then we were young" Luke ran his hands over his face.

"I hope Bo can get over this I really do" Luke said again before getting up and helping Daisy.

Jesse quietly shut the door behind him as he made his way out of the boys' room; he headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

He had been sitting with Bo and explaining how it wasn't his fault and how he would always miss Billy Ray but soon he wouldn't miss him as much and how he would always think it's his fault, but it never was or will be.

He told him how he felt it was his fault his 3 brothers and their wives, Luke, Daisy and his parents were killed and how Kate his wife died 11 years ago.

"_But Uncle Jesse it's not your fault, it was raining and another driver hit them" Bo said "but I could have made them to stay the night, to leave in the morning when the weather was better" Jesse said "and Aunt Kate was sick, that's not your fault either" Bo said._

"_Just like how Billy Ray wasn't your fault Bo, I knew and so did yer parents the risks of going out when the weather was so bad but they still went. It's no ones fault but they made there own choices" he told him and wiped at his own face, he could feel his eyes watering._

"_Bo, the hurt will always be there from losing yer friend but just like losing aunt Kate, the pain dulls down over the years but it never goes away." he said "do you understand?" Bo nodded "I think so Uncle Jesse" he said yawning; all this had tired him out emotionally and physically. _

"_Alright go to sleep Bo," Jesse said rubbing his hair for a few minutes; lone tears ran down Bo's face as he fell asleep a few minutes later._

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Daisy and Luke quietly talking, but they stopped when they saw him.

"How's Bo?" Daisy asked twisting a dishtowel around in her hands "he's asleep" Jesse said taking a seat, "he's so sad" he said.

"I don't doubt it, he's know Billy Ray for years, they were best friends," Luke said, he knew now Bo wasn't a young child anymore he knew death and once you knew death you weren't ever the same.

It's not like he didn't know it already from Aunt Kate and his parents dieing but he was young when they died and he understood they weren't coming back but he didn't really get it, but with Billy Ray he got it all to well.

"But like I told him, it's not his fault, so I just hope he knows I'm telling him the truth, Billy Ray made his own choices Bo warned him but he still made his own choice. He made the wrong one but Bo had nothing to do with it," Jesse said after a few minutes.

Daisy moved to the fridge "is Bo coming for dinner?" she asked pulling out a jug of juice she had made.

"No let him sleep" Jesse said, she nodded and put the jug on the table.

"Ok I'll keep some for him for tomorrow or later if he wakes up and wants something to eat" she said then turned back and got some to put on a plate for him and put it in the fridge before getting some for Jesse, Luke and herself and sitting down at the table.

The Duke farm was unusually quiet that night as Bo sleep right through until the next morning, Luke and Daisy were thinking about Bo and the Brown family.

While Jesse was thanking the good lord that Bo and Daisy had better sense not to play the game, and that they were all right, they all turned in earlier then normal that night.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Ok I'm so not good at stories like this, oh my god I think I'm killing this totally! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

* * *

Instead of going to school that morning, the Duke family piled in Jesse's pick up and headed to the Brown farm, Daisy holding a covered pot on her lap, Bo, and Luke in the truck bed.

Bo had woken up early and did his and Luke's chores and then sat on the porch and went over what Jesse told him last night, he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before he felt a arm over his shoulders.

"Aww sugar" Daisy said pulling him close to her "it'll be alright, you'll see Bo" she said sitting with him for some time before they got up and headed to the pick up behind Luke and Jesse.

They were going to Billy Rays wake today, after being told about it last night after dinner by Billy Rays momma, Clair when she came over.

"_I want to thank you Jesse" she said as they walked out to the porch so they would be able speak alone._

"_I know you do yer best for these kids, and you've done a wonderful job, I just wish I could say the same fer me" she said sitting, Jesse sat beside her._

"_Clair, you've done the best ya could, what with Johnny always in his shine and you working in Capital City to make yer money, yq did the best ya could with Cindy and Billy Ray" Jesse said, he and Kate were best friends with the Browns for years even before they had Cindy and Billy Ray._

"_I just feel as if I would have been home more then Billy Ray and Cindy wouldn't have played that game, he wouldn't have..." she said letting out a sob, Jesse put his arm over her shoulder._

_After letting her cry and after she calmed down he told her Bo felt it was his fault that Billy Ray was dead._

_She let out a sorrow filled laugh "if anything Jesse I think he helped, I know for a fact Cindy won't let anyone play that game any more. She's always been a safe person ever since she fell and broke her arm 4 years ago but now she's over doing it again. She was watching me like a hawk and crying telling me to be careful when I was chopping the wood" she said looking out at the sky, it was getting darker by the minute._

"_Billy Ray…his w..his wake is tomorrow" she said putting her hand over her mouth to not let another sob escape, "come" she said knowing the Duke clan would come even if she didn't tell them to._

"_He would want Bo there" she said wiping her tears again "and Cindy wants to talk to Bo, I'm not sure why but I think she wants to thank him for telling them how dangerous it is to play that game, even when she didn't see how it was. I think she's also mad at herself for that, being like she is" she said as Jesse nodded._

"_Well I only did as my daddy did when we was little boys" he said telling her how he told them all about it when they were little, she nodded._

"_My momma warned me about it when we lived in __Conyers, Georgia, when I was little before moving here to Hazzard" Clair said "wow can you believe it Jesse, Johnny and I have known you and Kate for 22 years" she said smiling sadly. _

"_Billy Ray and Cindy were the best thing to happen to us" she said smiling as tears were running down her face again._

"_I just hope now Johnny will stop with his shine, he was a good person when he wasn't drunk" she said._

_Jesse nodded "that he was Clair that he was" he said letting his voice fade._

"_Jesse, I heard about the war, they calling for local boys all over the states" she said 10 minutes later after just looking at the sky. _

"_I know Billy Ray and Bo were only 13 and Daisy and Cindy wouldn't have to worry even if they were 18, but what about Luke?" she asked concerned for him._

"_I don't know Clair" Jesse said worried "I think he'll be getting his letter soon, and I think he knows it, but Daisy and Bo don't" Jesse said watching as the orange sky faded to black._

"_Jesse, if he does go to 'Nam in the next few months" Jesse cut her off "I know Clair, it'll hurt Bo so much" he said sadly. _

"_But there's nothing I can do, if the US of A government is calling 'em he has ta go" Jesse said sadly, bad luck had taken hold of everyone in Hazzard it seemed._

"_Jesse I'll be praying for him, I know everyone will" she said "I hope he doesn't get his letter, but will you let me know if he does" she asked him. _

_He nodded his head "of course I will Clair" he said to his long time friend._

_After a few more minutes' Clair got up and headed to her car "tomorrow Jesse 9 o'clock" she told him before getting in her car and heading down the path, he watched her go until he couldn't see her car anymore then headed back in the house._

For Bo it was all too soon when they got to the Brown farm, he noticed many people milling around outside and some inside as well.

"I'll go give this to Mrs Brown," Daisy said before heading in the house, the others slowly followed her, Jesse, Luke and then Bo was last in the line.

Bo just about made it to the front door to walk in when Cindy took hold of his arm and dragged him off to the side of the house out of sight and ear shot of others.

"Bo" she said wiping her face but her tears still fell "Bo, I know you warned us" she said "I know you tried to tell us" Cindy said before sitting on the ground, her back to the house her legs out in front of her.

"Yer dress is gonna git dirty" Bo said before sitting down beside her.

"And so is yer outfit" she told him "Bo, my momma told me you think it's yer fault Billy Ray died" she said, shocking Bo that she knew.

"Isn't it Cindy?" he asked, his eyes watering.

"No, it isn't Bo" she told him.

He started to cry not stopping the tears as they fell down his face "and momma says it isn't my fault neither, but it is Bo it's not yers it's mine" she said covering her mouth and letting out a heart wrenching sob.

Bo did what he through would help her, he pulled her to him and she put her head on his shoulder "Uncle Jesse told me" Bo paused to wipe his own tears.

"He told me Billy Ray made his own choice, just like my momma and daddy did the night they died" Bo said.

He was shocked he was talking to her and not to Luke about his parents, but he went on, talking anyway hoping he could help her.

"Bo, how'd yer momma and daddy die?" she asked not knowing how they died but she knew they did the same way Luke and Daisy's parents did, that's how they all lived with Jesse here in Hazzard.

"The weather was real bad, our momma's and daddy's left us with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Kate as they were going to Atlanta fer a party which wasn't until the next night. But they left that night to get there before the party to spend more time with there friends, cause they didn't see 'em often" Bo said wiping his face, his voice catching as he spoke about the parents and aunts and uncles he never knew.

"Uncle Jesse told them to stay and wait out the weather, to leave in the morning but they didn't listen and they left that night. They made the choice to leave but Uncle Jesse told me he thinks it's his fault" Bo said, Cindy was listening and not taking her eyes off him as he spoke.

Billy Ray was the only person she had known that had died and Bo lost his parents, his aunts and his uncles when he was little.

She did not know what it was like to lose her parents and she hoped she never would lose them.

"Luke told me 'nd Daisy it was around 2 in the morning when Uncle Jesse woke Luke up and took him in the living and told him, Aunt Kate was hugging him as they all cried. I don't remember I was real little, but Daisy 'nd me were told the next day our momma and daddy's weren't coming back fer us" Bo said crying harder now for both the loss of Billy Ray and his parents.

"Uncle Jesse was right Cindy, it hurts, it hurts a lot and it's been a long time since they was killed and I still wish they was here" Bo said, out right crying, Cindy was crying as well for the loss of her brother.

"I miss them, I miss Billy Ray and I miss Aunt Kate and I don't wanna lose anyone else" Bo said crying his eyes out, Cindy cried because she was sad for Bo as well.

"I'm so mad Bo" she said wiping her eyes and nose on her arm "I'm safe, heck people in Hazzard dubbed me Safety Girl when I was little cause I was always telling someone not to do something or ta be very careful, and I didn't think. I didn't see how that game was dangerous," she said still leaning on Bo's shoulder.

Neither of them knew but Clair, Jesse and Johnny, Cindy and Billy Ray's daddy were listening from where they stood talking in the kitchen.

They did not mean to eavesdrop on the two but they heard them cry and were still talking but they also all paid attention to what the kids were saying.

"Will this help them Jesse?" Johnny asked, standing straight, tall and sober, his wife in his arms silently crying her eyes out with her face in his chest.

"I hope so," Jesse said, "I really hope so Johnny," he said bowing his head to wipe at his eyes; this was good for Bo and Cindy to let it out, he looked out the window again.

"Bo?" Cindy asked a few minutes later "yea Cindy?" he asked, he felt better and he hoped Cindy did too.

"Will you…will you still be my friend, even through you don't have Billy Ray anymore?" she asked looking up to his face, his face red and tearstained just like her own but neither noticed nor cared.

He sat there thinking for a few minutes, and she sat there silently waiting for his answer "yea Cindy, yea I will" Bo said wrapping his arm around her to hug her.

"Even through Bily Ray is gone, I'm sure he would have wanted me ta still come 'round, to make sure yer momma and daddy and ya'll were alright. Also he was always saying you needed a big brother to look out fer ya" Bo said "would ya like me as yer big brother, I'll look out fer ya" Cindy smiled.

"You'll make a cool big brother, yer just like Billy Ray" she said "thank you fer still being my friend Bo" she said kissing his check and moving to get up.

"Tomorrow is going to be as normal as we can git it" Clair said wiping her face "I'm sending Cindy ta school, I'm sure she and Bo will talk then as well" Clair said before shoeing them all away from the window as Cindy and Bo got up from the ground to come inside.

"Come on we should git in, my momma must be looking fer me" she said as Bo nodded and got up "alright" he said wiping his face, both of them looked like they had cried but they didn't notice as they headed 'round the house to go in.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I never will, but if I did, John Schneider would be under my bed as I have no closet, and the General Lee would be in my driveway!

AN: Ok I think I made a mistake, saying Cindy was Daisy's age, of 15. Back when I first started this story that's the how I was going to do it, Daisy and Cindy both were going to be 15. But I changed it before I posted it on here, to make Cindy a year younger then Bo, so she's 12 and Bo's 13. Sorry if I confused anyone, I was sure I hadn't said anything saying how Daisy and Cindy were the same age but I guess I missed some things, sorry for the confusion.

Ok this chapter is a piece of crap but this is the end…a very crappy end I think, but thank you guys for reading, thank you.

* * *

Bo was only 13 and Cindy was 12 but they knew that even through Billy Ray was gone, they would do as they through he wanted and they would still be friends and hang out, and Pete could hang with them if he wanted. 

After Billy Rays wake Cindy and Bo were friends, best friends as if Cindy had been Bo's best friend not Billy Ray.

They always talked about him and said they were doing what he and they wanted, Pete did not mind hanging out with Cindy even through she was a year younger then him and Bo.

But a week after Billy Rays wake Pete's daddy got a call from a person in Atlanta, he had a new job there and they were moving.

So packing and saying good-bye to the people and friends, they had in Hazzard Pete's family moved away almost as suddenly as they moved there.

Bo missed him after he left, but he and Cindy still hung out at the pond fishing and talking or they started to go with Luke to his friend, Cooter, to his garage to work on cars or whatever they were allowed to help with.

Billy Ray had been gone for almost a month when one day at Cooters Luke told them him and Bo had to get home early, so saying good-bye to Cooter and Cindy Luke dragged Bo out of the garage.

"Ok come on Bo, we gotta git home, Uncle Jesse said dinner was going to be early tonight" Luke said dragging Bo by his arm home at a faster pace then normal.

"Aww why'd we have to have dinner so early?" Bo asked kicking the dirt as they headed home.

"Because" Luke said really wishing he didn't had to do this.

"Me 'nd Uncle Jesse got something we needs ta tell Daisy and you" Luke said quietly as they headed along the road home.

All the way home Bo kept bugging Luke to tell him, Bo loved surprises but Luke knew after this Bo would hate them for a long time.

"I'll tell ya after dinner" Luke said for the last time as they reached the farm, Jesse nodded to them and walked in the house, both boys followed and went to wash before walking into the kitchen.

Bo could tell Daisy was just as clueless as he was, but Luke and Jesse knew something and neither of them looked to happy about it.

All the way through dinner Daisy and Bo bugged Jesse and Luke to be told what they had to tell them, but all too soon for Luke dinner was done and being cleared away.

"Luke, you best be telling them" Jesse said looking at his oldest nephew.

"Alright, but ya'll gotta promise not to run away till I'm totally done" he said looking mostly at Bo.

"Ok we won't" Daisy and Bo said together, the two of them couldn't have ever been ready for what Luke told them that night at the table.

Hours after leaving the house both boys were in the loft, Bo was crying and he was mad at Luke but he was also scared for him going.

"Why did ya have to go join the Marines!" Bo said.

"Why do you have to go to war!" Bo said in anger to his older cousin.

"Bo, I was going to git my letter any day now, you know a lot of boys from other areas were called up, it was only a matter of time before I was being called" Luke said trying to reason with him.

"But Luke, you joined! You, yersefl! You got no letter, ya did it yerself!" Bo said mad as the tears rolled down his face.

"Bo, when my letter came I would have to go and I would get paid but not as much as I'll get paid now, by joining I'm getting more money for Uncle Jesse. You know he needs all he can git what with Boss always trying to do us out of everything if Uncle Jesse doesn't have money for some thing" Luke said to the young boy.

"But Luke, why'd ya have ta go!" Bo said finally clinging to Luke's shirt.

"I don't git why you have to go to 'Nam in the first place" Bo said shaking his head wildly.

"Bo it's 'cause the government told us we have to go, we have ta go to fight in this war because it's our duty. Anyway Marines git more money, or so I read on a paper I saw in the enlistment office" Luke said trying to get Bo to see why he did it.

A few minutes later Bo looked at Luke "don't go Luke, please, please Luke don't go" he said gripping Luke's shirt harder.

"Bo, I'm sorry I have ta" Luke said wiping his own tears.

"I have ta go Bo, if I don't I'll git in a lot of trouble" Luke told him.

"How much trouble?" Bo asked "are you sure you can't not go?" Bo asked him.

"Ya Bo, if I don't go I'll go ta jail, jail Bo that's bad" Luke told, he knew that possibly scared Bo just as much.

"Bo, if I go to jail then I'll be there fer a long time, but if I go to 'Nam then I'll only be gone for 2 years, maybe 4. But if I go to jail I may be gone for 6 or more years" he told Bo, who started to cry again.

_Ok maybe I__ don't think I would be in jail for that long but I don't know and if Bo thinks it's that long it will help him see why I have to go now that I've joined_, Luke said to himself as Bo sniffled.

"Billy Ray's only been gone a month, and now I'm losing you too" he said pulling Luke's shirt, his tears wetting Luke.

"You can't leave me Luke, please Luke please don't leave me to" Bo said, his sobs were killing Luke.

As they sat in the barn, Bo's pleas echoing off the old wooden walls, Luke knew Bo was hurting and he also knew there was nothing he could do or say to try and help him this time, unlike when they found out Billy Ray was dead.

After finding out about Billy Ray Luke talked with Bo a lot and helped him get over the loss of his best friend, but he knew now no matter how much he sat talking with Bo he wouldn't get over it, neither of them would for a long time.

"Bo, Bo look at me Bo," he told his younger cousin, his blonde mop flaring all over as he shook his head as he cried telling Luke not to go.

It took Luke a few minutes of telling Bo to look at him but when he finally did Luke started to cry as well.

"Bo I'll make you a promise" Luke said, his voice cracking as he spoke through his own sobs.

"You know us Dukes Bo, we don't break our promises" Bo nodded.

"I know" he said still moving to grip Luke's arm, he didn't want Luke going anywhere right now.

"Ok Bo, I'm going to promise you this, Bo I am going to come back to you, ok?" Luke said hoping this promise would help Bo.

"Bo I am not going to git hurt in 'Nam, I am going to come home, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to git killed" Luke told his little cousin.

"You promise me that Luke, you promise me that now but what about in a year Luke? You'll leave me and you won't come back Luke I know you won't" Bo said before getting up off the floor and heading to the ladder to climb down, he still had tears running down his face.

"You can make me promises all you won't Luke, but" Bo froze before getting on the ladder and starting to climb down.

"But if you break this one, I will hate you. I will hate you for a long, long time" Bo said before climbing down the rest of the way and reaching the ground, then he ran out of the barn.

Luke stayed where he sat up in the loft on the hay-covered floor, his tears mixing with the ones Bo left on his shirt.

"I promise you this Bo I will come back to you and Uncle Jesse and Daisy, because I'm a Duke and I'm just as scared as you are Bo" Luke said before letting out a loud cry.

He was scared, he didn't want to go either but he had to, he was going to get drafted anyway and now he had more money to send home to Jesse to help with the farm and with raising Daisy and Bo.

"I'm so scared" Luke said bowing his head.

"I'm asking you please God, even if you make this the only thing you give to me, please let me come home" Luke said closing his eyes.

"I have to come home to Uncle Jesse and Daisy and Bo, I'm a Duke. Please God please, give me this one thing and I will ask nothing else of you" he said, his eyes shut tight but tears still falling.

"Please give me this one thing God, Bo needs me and I need Bo. Bo could have been killed earlier this month, he lost his best friend by the same thing that could have killed him. Billy Ray, I'm sure you know him now" Luke said scratching his arm.

"He played a game and he accidentally killed himself, and Bo or even Daisy could have died playing it. So see God, you can't take me away from Bo and my family, we've all lost so much already" Luke said pausing to gather his thoughts.

"Uncle Jesse lost Aunt Kate, he lost 3 of his brothers, Daisy, Bo and I lost our parents, they Uncle Jesse's brothers, and Bo lost his best friend. So see God, we have lost so much, I don't think they could take much more. Please, please don't take me away from Bo" Luke said before ending his prayer and slowly getting up.

He stretched, wiped the hay from his pants, shirt and he wiped his face, and made sure to stop him self from crying before he headed down the ladder from the loft and headed out of the barn.

As he headed to the house, he could not get Bo's cries and his plea out of his head, he knew the next few weeks he had with Bo were going to be hard.

But he would treasure them and he knew Bo would just in case something did happen to him in Nam, Luke wiped the last traces of his tears away before he walked in the house, the smell of Daisy's fresh baked pie greeted him.

The End

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I loved them!!


End file.
